The Ravine
by Kikyo17
Summary: Both are confused and alone. One has made a mistake. Will the other find it in her heart to forgive her? Will love triumph over hate? Well...read to find out! OH, and review too! Pretty Please. . .Cmon, don't make me beg!
1. The Ravine

**Hi, my name is Kikyoinu17! Not really, but still. . .Being around a lot of authors, who write fanfictions on a daily basis. . .weeeeelllll, I guess I caught the bug! I hope every one enjoys this. Be warned, I am an amateur! So be nice! ****All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Haruka is a little bit OC right now, but she will pick up, I swear! Enjoy and Review! Please! **

_**1999**_

Bright aquamarine hair could be caught in flashes as a young girl of ten ran through the forest until she reached a clearing that overlooked a small ravine. Seeing that her best friend had not arrived yet, she thrust herself to the ground, and waited.

_**2011**_

In all the interviews that she had ever been scheduled to do, Haruka could never express to the world how good it felt to be famous. How great it was to be on top, knowing that with all the adoring fans down at the bottom, she could never fall. A smile caressed her handsome face as she stared down at the fans that crowded the hotel that would be hosting her best friend and manager's birthday party. Haruka had to admit that she had gone all out for this one. All the top celebrities in the world would be there and Haruka planned on getting trashed. Just so Hikari would have something to clean up. . .

The sound of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts. Walking across the room to retrieve it, she picked up the small vodka bottle she had been nursing since this morning and took a swig.

"S'hello. . ." Haruka slurred.

"Oh!" answered an angry voice on the end, "Of course, you are drunk! I would expect anything less!"

"Kari! Happy Birthday, Buddy!" Haruka exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "How ya feeling? You excited for the party!"

"My birthday AND birthday party were yesterday, you idiot!" Hikari screamed through the phone. "You have fucked up before, but this time, Haruka, you have gone off the deep end. HOW did you MISS a party that YOU planned for ME! You know the press is eating this up right now! You are just giving them ammunition! And guess who has to clean it up? Me! Look, I am sending Diasuke over to check on you tomorrow. Could you please be sober? Okay?

Only half-listening to her manager, Haruka gave her promises of being sober and hung up. The party was yesterday? What had she been doing yesterday? She remembered a bar, then a woman, and then nothing! That seemed to be how all her nights had been going lately. Why couldn't she straighten up? She was gone, out of her life. Haruka would probably never see her again, but yet she still controlled every aspect of Haruka's life. Twisting and bending it to her will! With an anguished cry, Haruka threw the bottle across the room and curled up in her sheets. Why couldn't she just forget? With a strangled sob, Haruka begin to weep.

#####

Michiru sat on the couch, looking at stars that could not even match her beauty. With a sigh, she picked up a newspaper that read in bold letters, "Superstar does it again! Haruka Tenoh, has she hit the bottom?" It was a bad shot of Haruka, but even then you could see how handsome she was. Michiru stared back up at the stars, and begin to think of how she could save her beloved from crashing and burning.


	2. Crush

**Okay, I believe I have messed up and if I have. . .First time, just bear with. . . Enjoy!**

Despite what the newspapers said, Tenoh Haruka was far from crashing and burning. Yeah, she had a drinking problem, but that did not stop her fans from buying her high priced concert tickets. She had it all: fame, looks, talent and money. As she stared at the stadium that was slowly filling with fans, she could feel herself begin to float into the darkness from which her music had arisen. As she slowly walked to her beloved piano (her only lover), a sad, melancholic smile graced her face. _They love me and accept me? Why can't you?_

33333333

_**1999**_

For a ten year old, Haruka had powerful strong legs. Her grandmother told her that she was the reincarnation of a cheetah. Huffing and out of breath, Haruka reached the twisted path that lead to a secret spot. _Their secret spot_. A shy smile graced Haruka's face as she saw Michiru's aquamarine hair blowing in the wind. Not making a sound, she went and sat beside her best friend. Haruka could tell by her tense posture that she had a story to tell.

"I went to go meet Aito by the swings today. He said that he had a surprise for me."Michiru began. She picked up a leaf and begin to tear it slowly.

"What was the surprise?" Haruka asked. She knew Michiru was ready to burst, but she waited patiently for her friend to gather her bearings.

After what seemed like an eternity, Michiru finally belted out, "He tried to kiss me."

"And. . ."

"And he didn't even do it!"

Haruka had to turn away so that Michiru did not see her apparent relief. Aito was his main competition when it came to Michiru's attention. It didn't help that he had homeroom with Michiru and Haruka didn't!

"Did you want him too?" Haruka forced out.

"Well, Akane has already had her first kiss. And so has Akira and Akemi! It is embarrassing to be left out of the conversation when they talk about kissing." Michiru exclaimed, hopping up to pace along the edge of the ravine.

"But, to be fair, they have all been kissed by Aito too! Don't you want something better?"

"No! Maybe." Michiru seemed to be having an internal battled with her self and the pacing seemed to quicken. But as she made up her mind, her quick steps stopped and she shouted, "I will have my first kiss TOMORROW!"

She didn't even notice that her blonde friend looked heartbroken.

44444444444444

Haruka waited in the pouring rain, under a superman umbrella, waiting for Michiru to come. Even though she didn't want to hear it, Michiru would want to tell her all about what had happened with Aito and she was ready to listen no matter what. As she saw Michiru tear through the trees, she was shocked to see a gray and grief-stricken face, instead of a happy glowing one.

"He caught the flu, so he could not do it" Michiru shouted through the angry rain.

"I am sorry. Maybe, he will feel better tomorrow!" Haruka said, grabbing Michiru's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Shaking her head, Michiru smiled and said, "No, I think I found someone better!"

Before Haruka could ask who would have the honor, Michiru stepped forward and pressed her lips to Haruka's. It was as if the thunder that clapped overhead understood her ecstasy.

_**2004**_

A gangly pair of legs tangled, as a pair of pimpled, pubescent boys pushed a blonde girl down to the floor. It had happened so many times that it should not have been funny anymore, but it was a rule that when the dyke was pushed, everyone laughed. It was just childish fun, it did not hurt anybody. Collecting her books and her foot-print ridden essay that was due today, Haruka tried to stand, but was pushed down again. How could she forget? Don't try to get up until they walked away. How she wished she could kill them! As she looked up, she saw an flash of aquamarine as it made it's way to the front of the crowd to see the spectacle. Everytime it happened Haruka thought that she would help her up, hug her and say 'I am sorry'. Everyday, Haruka woke up, hoping that Michiru had woken and finally understood. But everyday, she stood at the front of the crowd and laughed the hardest.


	3. Apologize

**AN: Hello! I am Kikyo17 and this is my story! I do own the OC characters, but not Michiru and Haruka, and the rest of sailor moon! Seiya will show up in this, and I suppose the others will too! I just need to know where they fit! Thanks for the reviews! They were much needed! Seiya is bad, and yes, I like him as a bad guy! He might redeem himself, who knows! ENJOY! AND REVIEW! THANKS!**

_**999999999999999**_

_**2011**_

Haruka looked down at the offending letter, trying to keep her face passive as her manager and best friend beamed at her with such lovely smiles. Only her grandmother Aiko could understand the pain that Haruka felt, and set silently in the corner, waiting to intervene if Haruka had a mental breakdown. But it did not come. Instead, Haruka looked up with a radiance that could have matched Hikari's and Diasuke's. Nodding her agreement to the invitation that sat before her, Hikari cheered. This was a perfect way to integrate Haruka into America. This was their next big step forward. How could she have known what would go down next?

_Victoria Secret invites you to. . . THE ANGELS EXTRAVAGANZA!_

_Los Angeles, California_

_June 23, 2008_

_There will be an after party to celebrate our top angel's birthday!_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kaioh Michiru never wanted to famous. Well, she did not want to be famous like this, but she could not deny that she was good at it. Her mom bragged that she had natural talent and it made her happy to see her mom beam with happiness. But still, she could not ignore the emptiness that she had begun to feel when her mom dragged her from one shoot to another. But Michiru Kaioh tended not to disappoint, even if she was dying inside.

"Michiru, your pictures today were gorgeous." The other models gushed as they swarmed her.

Really! Ha! How sad it was that her outside could never act and feel the way she did inside. Twisted. Gnarled. _Ugly. _But yet, she smiled at the girls graciously, thanking them, handed some compliments out, before slipping out the door.

_I guess this how I have survived so long. . . _

Anyone who looked up Kaioh Michiru could get a number of things: activist, actor, philanthropist, but most importantly, they would see, model. Rising at the age of seventeen, she quickly signed contracts with Dior, Victoria Secret, and other high brand names. People were excited, of course. Another beauty to look at before she did something stupid or married some random athlete, fading into blackness. But the most fascinating thing about her was that she had kept those contracts longer than she have. At the age of 19, she had seen more gorgeous and more ambitious girls come in. They had the skinny bodies that this generation of photographers was looking for. But yet, she still remained the face of Dior's most famous perfume line. She was still the top angel of Victoria Secret. And if there was something new that was sweeping the fashion world, well, Michiru Kaioh had had it on first. Her playboy cover sold millions on it's first day and Michiru Kaioh went down in history as one of the only playboy women who had not posed nude.

"What is it?" they would whisper. "What is it she has that we don't?"

If you asked all of those companies, hell, they would not have even known. Usually their responses were that she just had it. Photographers from around the world admitted that when she walked by they were just compelled to take a picture. She was on top, tottering on the edge, but even in her depressed state, she had to admit that it felt good. It sent shivers down her spine to know the greatness and success that she had achieved. But, she just had not achieved it on her own terms. . .

WWWWWWWWWWW

"Again!" the fashion director yelled, as the last swarm of models disappeared behind the curtain at the far end of the runway. "Many of you were too rusty and most of you walked, like, you were very constipated!" Clapping his hands and yelling for his water, he yelled" Again!"

Michiru sighed and leaned up against the wall behind the runway. They had been at this for hours. And she had had the honor this year of wearing this year's heaviest wings, which set at forty pounds. And to top of the great weigh that was on her back quite literally, she was wearing this year's fantasy bra, which was leaving red angry marks on her breasts. Sighing again, she got back in line, noticing that she was behind Anya de Burge, a woman, who Michiru could say was her nemesis. Turning, Anya gave Michiru a scathing look before saying, "Tired, Michiru? I could hold that up, no problem. It seems that you are getting old, after all."

Before Michiru could retort with a catty remark, Anya's turn came up and she begin to walk. Counting to twenty to cool her rage and to count down her walk, Michiru to set of to walk down the runway. Victoria's Secret had definitely gone out of their way, breaking a record and making the longest walkway to date. It sat at good two miles, but not willing to give Anya the satisfaction, she walked with a sexy vigor.

**_You are such a fucking dyke. How long have you loved Michiru, you fucking loser?_**

Whoa, where had that come from? Michiru thought as she continued down the runway. That's it! That was that day with Seiya and Haruka, at the park, when Haruka. . .

But before, she could remember she saw a flash and realized the fashion director was waving his hands frantically and at the same moment, Michiru realized that she had gotten to the end of the runway. Too close, actually. Stopping abruptly at the edge, it seemed as if the whole world had stopped. The models, the photographers, even the unbendable director had stopped, looking at THE famous Michiru Kaioh, all wondering the same thing. Was Miss Perfect making a mistake? They all watched in a fixed fascination. But before, they could even blink; Michiru threw her hands up, and made a face of ecstasy, spinning around, walking with a stylish determination back towards the curtains.

And just like that, the tension was gone. The fashion director applauded and told all the models nearby that that was what they should aspire to be like, further feeding the greened eyed monster within them.

As soon as she got behind the curtain, her face fell. _No! I can not fall! Maybe I am slipping!_ Changing out of the wings, Michiru went home with a heavy heart.

99999999999999999999999

Haruka took her time getting into a suit that definitely complimented her boyish looks. With a heavy sigh, she couldn't help, but think, would she see her there? Of course, she would! _But what would she say? _Grabbing her keys, she walked into the night.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Petiyaka: Thank you for the review! I know, Haruka is a little messed up, but when she meets Michiru, it will definitely turn into anger! And in the flashbacks, I will explain why the hate each other the best way I can!

Pergament: Thanks for the wonderful things you said. Let's hope you never forget her birthday again, cause I don't think next time, she will forgive you x0 Let's assume that as they are adults, they have already had sexual relations with other people, ok?

Ninaeva: Thank you for the review! It meant a lot!

xXXsailorFanxXx: I know it is confusing, but I will be explaining it more in the flashbacks on what went wrong and where! Thank you for the review!

FaintFiction: Well, thank you for taking the time! Yeah, it is confusing, but I will be explaining it a little bit more! And you are writing that detective fanfic with Michiru, Sets, and Haruka, I definitely can't wait to see where you will be going with that!


	4. Pain

_**A new chappie. Read and Review! Thanks! I changed the present time to 2011, so that Haruka and Michiru would be 22! And that will help the story move along more smoothly! I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Victoria's Secret or anything else that you may recognize as a big company! Thank you!**_

-kikyo17

Her breath caught as she saw the aquamarine beauty walked down the runaway. She looked like an angel come to earth, save for the diamond bra she wore. She looked so beautiful, even after all these years. Haruka felt as if her heart was being squeezed by the devil himself.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**2004**

"You are such a fucking dyke! How long have you loved Michiru, you fucking loser?" Seiya said, as he pushed Haruka to the ground.

Michiru looked horrified, as she saw her boyfriend push her best friend to the ground. Haruka grunted in pain as her head hit a rock. Bright, red blood poured from her mouth, her nose and other cuts on her face.

"I treat her better than you ever would" Haruka managed to force out.

Seiya's face twisted in anger as he kicked Haruka in the stomach. Haruka grunted, curling into the fetal position, defeated, as Michiru and Seiya walked away. Thinking the worst was over, Haruka finally let the tears stream, but no, her hell was just beginning.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**2004**

School was hell after Haruka finally confessed her feelings to Michiru, Seiya made sure that Haruka's life was nothing more than being thrown up against lockers, and eating lunch behind the school. She was constantly friendless. No one wanted to talk to her and when they did, they were bullied to no ends. So they kept away, and Haruka was left to fend for herself.

She tried to contact Michiru every chance she could, but Michiru always rebuffed her. But she would never tell Seiya and that gave Haruka hope.

"Haruka, what are you doing here! Didn't I tell you to stop coming by?" Michiru whispered as she saw Haruka struggle to get in through her window.

"Michiru, I had to see you and talk to you. Look, I was wrong for kissing you! And I want you to know that if you forgive me, I will never try anything like that again, okay? Let's just be friends again, like, we used to." Haruka pleaded.

"No. If we become friends again, I lose Seiya!"

"Does boys and money really mean that much to you?" Haruka exclaimed. "So Seiya has money, but he is a bully! How could you sit there while he bullies everyone that isn't like him? You changed since you've been with him! You don't play your violin anymore? And what's this about you dying you hair blonde? Your blue hair was beautiful. Are you insane? I accept you for who you are! What would your father say if he saw you like this?"

At the mention of her late father, Michiru blushed an angry red, "You know nothing about what I want in life, Haruka Tenoh? I want a life where I don't have to worry about anything! Seiya can give me that! You think you can? Get out and leave me alone."

"Fine! I'll leave but I wonder how you look in the mirror every day?"

As Haruka climbed out of the window, Michiru hopped into bed and begin to sob. Haruka just did not understand, she loved Seiya and he loved her. Touching her new blonde locks, she began to sob harder. So sure, he hadn't like her natural blue hair, but most people didn't. She had been ridiculed for it since elementary school. And maybe, Seiya should have loved her for her hair, but Michiru did not mind the new locks. Haruka was just wrong and did not understand. No one understood her. Michiru was alone.

8888888888888888888888888

Haruka sat in a clearing that overlooked a ravine, her place. Michiru's place. But Michiru had not been here since the accident. Haruka sighed; disappointed that another plea had not reached Michiru's ears. What could to save he from Seiya? But Michiru did not need saving from Seiya, but from herself too. But Haruka just did not know how to save her, but she would not give up.

44444444444444444444444444444

Victoria's Secret, definitely, knew how to threw a party. Diasuke seemed to be closer to passing out with each second. Hikari was taken by the dancing women, who danced near a stage in the center of the hotel. She danced as carefree as the women themselves. Even though, she would regret it in the morning, Haruka had to admit that Hikari looked hilarious. For once, Haruka was the only one sober.

Michiru checked her hair and outfit for the twenty-second time. She wanted to look perfect. Despite turning twenty making the night special, it would be the first time that she had seen Haruka in almost seven years. She wanted nothing more but to see the blonde.

121212112121212121

_**Announcing our top Angel, Michiru Kaioh. . . Happy Birthday, Michiru!**_

Everyone in the room applauded, as the aquamarine girl stepped down into the crowd, accepting hugs and kisses from all the well-wishers. Her bright blue eyes scanned for golden locks through the crowd, but with no success. As soon as the hype concerning her calmed down and the party continued, Michiru began to search for Haruka.

Haruka had to admit that she was a coward. She hid in a dark corner away from the hype that surrounded the beauty. She had no heart to go and talk to the woman. She did not know what they would say to each other. But she knew that it would happen eventually but she would stall the moment as long as she had to.

GGGGGG

The party dragged on for what seemed like hours as people wandered along either drunk, or just trying to suck up to execs of Victoria's Secret. Michiru could not spot the blonde nor had anyone else seen her. She could not help but feel disappointment. She really had wanted to see Haruka. Designing herself to leave, Michiru turned and ran right into her object of interest.

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed. "How good is it to see you?"

Haruka, who was in mere shock, just stood there as Michiru smiled up at her. Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and led her to a private sector of the lobby, so that that they could have conversation with no interruption.

"So how have you been?" Michiru asked as she sat herself and Haruka down on a couch near a fish tank filled with mollies.

"Fine, I guess."

"That is good. I would like you to know that I have all of your albums. They are beautiful, Haruka. I knew you could play well, but your songs are just pure bliss. What was your inspiration?" Michiru asked, scooting closer to Haruka.

"Pain. Heartbreak. Betrayal. The usual emotions that I seem to be no stranger too."

And just like that the friendly atmosphere that they had been trying to maintain was lost. Haruka's teal eyes seemed to pierce Michiru's soul. But despite the cold glare that Michiru was receiving from Haruka, she still managed to smile, albeit a nervous, and continue the tense conversation.

"Oh. Those emotions seem to produce the best music, no?"

And that was it, Haruka realized. Not even an apology. Just a smile and polite conversation. Did she honestly think that they could just be friends again? Suddenly, she wanted vodka. And she knew there was a bottle under her pillow at home.

"Excuse me, Michiru. But I do believe it is time for me to leave." Haruka said, getting up to leave.

Michiru stood up also and said, "But I just got to see and talk to you. Why don't you stay a little while longer?"

"Sorry, Michiru, but I don't think that anything fulfilling will come out of this conversation. Happy Birthday, Michiru, I would have bought a present but then Seiya might come after me, won't he?

And with that Haruka was gone, leaving a dazed and humiliated Michiru. Michiru sat back down on the couch, with a sigh. That had not gone as she had planned. She had wanted to say more. She had wanted to tell Haruka everything, bare her soul to her, but the blonde had quickly shut down and left. Why couldn't they have picked up where they had left off? Be what they used to?

* * *

><p>Two ten year olds lay under the stars in a small clearing. Neither could want for nothing. With a content sigh, Michiru looked over at Haruka and asked, "Are you mad?"<p>

Shaking her head Haruka answered, "No. But why me?"

Giggling, Michiru said, "Who wouldn't want to be with their best friend? I am happy you were my first kiss. Promise we will be friends forever."

"Yes, forever."


	5. Happiness

_**ENJOY!**_

_**2005**_

Michiru sat isolated in her room, looking the heartbreaking sight of a young teen, who had just had their heart broken. Known around her small town for her peculiar but striking beauty, even her most top admirer would look at her and cringe at the sight that was before them. Disheveled. Broken. Alone. Her once bright eyes were dead and red. Her nose dripped and she would occasionally wipe it on the long sleeve of her nightgown. Her hair sat stringy and messy atop her head. Since dying it black, her highly admired aqua hair was slowly making it's way back to it's former glory. The teen lay curled in her bed as a sad soap opera played on her television. But Michiru paid no attention to the seemly happy couple on the tube. Seiya had dumped her! That seemed to have been an understatement. He had buried her. That was how Michiru had been feeling since she had refused to have sex with him. Every day, when she had denied him and scoffed at his begging, it seemed as if he was slowly throwing handful of dirt all over her until Michiru couldn't breathe and it had come to this. Was she shocked by the break up? No, she was actually quite relieved! That fact that he beat her to the punch only made her laugh.

"_Seiya, I think, maybe, we would talk about our relationship. . . You see, I feel that maybe. . ."_

"_Stop right there Michiru!" Seiya interrupted. "I think we should break up. It seems that I have fallen out of love with you and it's nothing that you have done. I guess it is just me."_

Couple minutes later, Michiru saw Seiya making out with a silver-haired cheerleader, who Michiru could have sworn was his cousin.

It baffled her. Did Seiya read into the lines of what Michiru was going to say and broke up with her to spare himself the embarrassment of being the dumpee? Or were they both thinking the same thing at the same time? By now, she was too exhausted to care. She had destroyed herself to become what Seiya had wanted her to be. She hadn't picked up her violin in months because Seiya hated the sound of it. And her hair. . . Her mom still cringed every time, Michiru came bounding down the stairs. She felt like a clown. She had dropped all her friends to be with Seiya. She would be lucky if any of them spoke to her again. Serena probably would. She had a good heart, but Rei and the others, that would take some convincing. And she knew that Ami and she would never be as close as they were before. But what made her roll in agony was Haruka. She would never see her again and she would never get to tell her what she had learned while she was with Seiya. Michiru bowed her head and begin to sob.

_**Late 2004**_

Haruka stood in the pouring rain by the ravine, letting the water rush over her. It was a hard pour and she was crazy to even be out here but this was her only chance to even see this place so she would take her chances with the angered Mother Nature. Sitting in the running mud, she thought about her kiss with Michiru. . .

"_Haruka. . .We are leaving. I don't want to see you broken."_

The way they used to dance like no one was watching. . .

"_But I don't want to leave! She is here! She needs me!"_

The surprise on Michiru's face when Haruka had tried to kiss her. . .

"_Don't you hear yourself? She is driving you ragged. Can't you understand that the people who love you don't want to see you this way? We are moving with your uncle. Hikari is very excited to see you."_

Her back as she ran away, shocked. . .

"_I am not leaving! You don't understand! She just needs time."_

Her cold disdain as Seiya and all the others bullied her. . .

"_No, you don't understand! That last encounter with that boy put you in the hospital and you needed sixteen stitches, Haruka. Sixteen! Everyday you come home from school with a new bruise and I just don't want to see it. My old heart can't take it. We are leaving and that is final. I took the liberty of packing most of your bags for you. She just has to discover for herself."_

And Haruka had seen right then, that her obaasan was right. She could not wait for Michiru anymore. But she could never stop loving her either. She knew then that Michiru was the only that she would ever love and want. It devastated her, but she would deal.

And so the tall blonde stood up in the rain and shouted, "I am sorry, Michiru. But I can't stay anymore. But I love you! I will always love you."

And with that, Tenoh Haruka moved to Kyoto.

_**2011**_

Haruka could never pinpoint exactly when her love for Michiru became hatred. Maybe it slowly became so whenever Haruka tried to forget about Michiru. Kyoto had been very welcoming and she had been able to meet girls who had not cared about her gender. But they all had had a part of Michiru somewhere in their physique. That was what had attracted Haruka to them in the first place, but they didn't have Michiru's heart, the way she scrunched her nose when she laughed, and none of them had every came close to her sweet laugh.

But still, Haruka would try to drain her out. She tried not to look when she saw the flash of aqua anywhere. It was never her, always just a shirt or once even a kite. She became quite popular at her new school. And she found a true friend in Hikari, who was very like Haruka and could relate to her quite well. Together, they wowed the female population and excel at track and volleyball, respectively. And for once in a long time, Haruka was happy. But when she wasn't busy doing this or that, sometimes the ache would pop up, always like a wave washing over her. And that is when Haruka knew that she could never forgive Michiru for what she had done.

_**2008**_

It had already been a long day for Michiru, and she sighed in relief as she busted the last table. She began to daydream of her bed as she took the last of the dirty dishes to the back so that the cook could clean them. Going to the front door to lock it, she caught her favorite blonde go into the studio of which she worked with some of her friends. Smiling, Michiru locked to door and made her way to the back of the diner. Michiru did not have the courage to tell Haruka that she was in Kyoto. She was attending the Kyoto University, of course. She knew the blonde must be furious with her so she only watched from a distance, happy that the blonde finally had received a record deal and that her music really had seemed to be taking off. But could she really be satisfied with watching Haruka from afar? Michiru took out her pen and paper to compose another letter.

_Hopefully, she will actually get this one_.


	6. Run

_**2008**_

An aquamarine-haired girl fidgeted quietly as she waited for the photographer's secretary to come out and call her. She looked at all the girl's with a shy nervousness as the clock clicked slowly by.

'_Oh god, how am I going to compete with any of these girls?'_

Some of the girls who were also interviewing had legs that seemed to go on forever. All of them were so beautiful that it hurt to look.

"Kaioh, Michiru!" a blonde assistant called out.

Michiru jumped up at the sound of her name, nearly knocking over a girl's coffee in the process. Other girls around who noticed snickered as the girl sneered up at Michiru.

"Sumimasen! I did not mean it!" Michiru said, as she rushed towards the woman who had called her name.

As she walked up to the secretary, she saw the secretary give her a doubting look. That look was the look that told Michiru that she was out before she was even in.

'_Will I ever make it?'_

_**2011**_

'We made it.' Haruka thought as she wheeled her luggage into her luxurious hotel room. Hikari and Daisuke gasped at the sight as they followed behind her as she made her way into the room. Haruka's thought applied to many aspects of her life. They were in here in Russia so that Haruka could give a concert. Her career had taken of faster than anyone had thought. The many record companies that had denied her were probably banging their heads against the wall at the apparent talent that had slipped through their hands.

"No one wants to hear a classical musician anymore. The world is too modern now! Sorry, kid." They would say as their security guards showed up to boot Haruka and Hikari out the door.

It seemed hopeless. Neither had applied to college. Both had discovered that they didn't want the menial life of going to college, building up chest-crushing debt, and working jobs that they could enjoy, but in the end, Haruka and Hikari had asked what the point was? And then one day it hit them as they sat in the backyard.

"_Haruka, I got it." Hikari exclaimed jumping up, hitting Haruka in the face._

_With a curse, Haruka hit the floor, rolling in agony as her cousin begin to pace around the room._

"_You are a genius at piano and I am good at handling things. I mean, this is just brilliant. We will be unstoppable." Hikari exclaimed. And with that she ran out of the room to make preparations, oblivious to Haruka's suffering. _

And so had begun the long downward spiral of failure. They got kicked out wherever they had proposed their ideas.

A classic musician! How lame they would say and then shut the door in their face and/or just hang up the phone. It was not that Haruka was not good at playing. It was just that no one had confidence that anyone wanted to listen to a classical musician.

They had reached a low before they could even climb a step and it was depressing. Haruka and Hikari fought all the time and were constantly at odds. It did not help to make the situation better. But Hikari always argued that that is when things actually began to pick up.

_Haruka walked along a busy street, grumbling to herself and rubbing the angry, red mark that marred her face. Damn that Hikari! She just did not understand. Walking into a diner that she had never seen before, she sat down to order a latte. Watching the cream swirl in the cup, she thought about the disaster that had just happened not even two hours ago._

"_You are such an idiot, Haruka! I told you that you should have played Beethoven instead! That definitely would have had them. You don't go around playing songs you just wrote, okay! Geez, it's like managing a monkey who is barely potty trained." Hikari yelled as they were showed a door again by a sneering bodyguard. _

"_Managing? If you were a good manager, we would have had a record deal by now!"_

_The slap resounded through the center as Hikari stomped away from Haruka. _

_Twirling her latte in her hands, Haruka knew what she had said to Hikari was wrong but they were both under a lot of stress. Hikari's dad was pressuring them both to get jobs and constantly reminding them of how disappointed he was that they had not gone to college. Obaasan was the only one who showed any support but Haruka knew that even she wanted them to go to college, she was just too polite to say so. It killed Haruka that she was disappointed her obaasan but what could she do. Running her hands through her hair, she banged her head against the table so loudly that she drew eyes. _

_A sweet melody began to play into her head as she stared at the table. It was sweet and gentle, soothing Haruka's troubles away until all she heard was the music. Within seconds the music took an odd turn making Haruka realize that the music was not in her head. _

_Looking up, she saw a brown-haired boy of about her age sitting in a corner playing a cello. Next to him sat a type of device that was playing electrical beats that mixed excellently with the cello. Looking around, Haruka realized that the boy had everyone's attention and Haruka had to admit that he was skilled. The music made Haruka want to get up and dance but she could not ignore the sweet sound of the cello as it wove its way in. It was mesmerizing. _

_After the boy finished, Haruka mustered enough courage to approach him and ask him about his extraordinary music. Diasuke Mewa was studying to be a doctor at Kyoto University. Music was just a side thing. It had occurred to him a long time ago that no one wanted to hear just a cellist. So he began to mix his own beats and put his own creative style in it .He was met with much success but it never occurred to him that he could be famous. But when approached by a tall, boyish looking blonde, Diasuke was approached with a proposition that he could not ignore. And so they set off. Diasuke got to meet the overbearing but lovable Hikari and together they became the three musketeers. And it did not hurt that Diasuke was already wealthy and owned a studio already. Within months, they begin to take the Kyoto residents by storm with their combination of instruments and the era of the 'Influence' began._

_Amidst the excitement of that day, Haruka did not even notice a unique shade of aqua that hide behind the counter. _

_**2011**_

Diasuke and Haruka bowed to a standing ovation as Hikari gave them a thumbs up backstage. The integration into Russia was a success! Diasuke and Haruka bowed again and as Haruka came up, she saw a flash of aqua. Squinting her eyes, she saw that sure enough there sat Michiru in a black evening gown. Noticing that Haruka had noticed her, Michiru smiled a coy smile and began to clap harder.

Rushing of the stage, Haruka rushed to her dressing room where she loosen her tie and unbutton a couple of buttons. Leaning against a chair, she thought 'Why is it so hot all of a sudden?' Beginning to pace the room, Haruka begin to think of the situation that stood outside her door.

'Why was she here?' Haruka thought nervously. 'What does she want?'

It was too hot and she couldn't breathe. There it was again, that darkness, it was encompassing her. She really needed a drink. Reaching for a scotch near the bar, she was interrupted by an assistant who bought in flowers. Sitting them down and bowing, she left the room without a word.

Sitting down the glass, she walked over to the flowers and noticed a card.

_**Marriot Hotel Rm. 723**_

_**7:00 a.m. **_

_**I would like it if you could come so we could talk seeing as we didn't get to last time.**_

_**Love, Michiru**_

Yes, it seemed that Haruka was going to definitely need that scotch.


	7. Smile

**2011**

Pacing in her room, Michiru looked at the clock upon the wall and noticed that Haruka was late. Very late, actually.

_'I am sure I put on there 7!' Michiru thought. 'Is she coming?'_

Michiru surely hoped so. She had to pull a lot of strings to get down to Russia to see Haruka's first concert. First of all, she was supposed to be in L.A. doing the swimsuit shoot with the other angels. And, the hotels all around Moscow had been booked. Haruka had gotten very popular in Russia. Sighing, Michiru looked up at the clock again. 11:37. She wasn't coming. Grabbing a light jacket, Michiru decided to visit the small cafe that was down the street from her hotel.

7777777777777

"I don't believe that you should worry about Sieya, Michiru. There a plenty boys around who would love to date you and they would treat you better than he ever would. You should start dating again, but don't go for Chiba, he is mine!" Usagi exclaimed as she wolfed down the bag of chips that she was holding.

"Usagi, you idiot! Michiru, after getting out of such a bad relationship, you should just take it slow. You should do the whole 'love yourself before loving someone else thing'. Sieya really beat you down and you should take a chance to recollect. Don't listen to the bun-headed dummy over there!" Rei said.

As Rei and Usagi argued in the backround, Michiru thought about what both had said. They were both right. She needed to move on from Seiya. He had definetly deflated her self-confidence and she just needed to build it up again. But how could she find someone to love when her true love was a thousand miles away.

Even though Haruka couldn't exactly pinpoint when her love for Michiru had turned to hate, Michiru could have told you the time, date and what she was wearing, when she realized that she had been wrong.

**Late 2004**

_Walking through the hall, Michiru felt as if a ghost had just ran through her and taken her soul. _

_'Why do I feel so empty?' Michiru thought. Today was no different from yesterday. Seiya was still her boyfriend. Ami and company still weren't talking to her. And Haruka. . . Wait, where was Haruka? Usually the blonde was sitting in front of her locker, but today, there was no one. _

_'Maybe, she had a dentist appointment today.' Michiru thought._

_But no, as she walked closer to the locker, Michiru realized that it was empty. Opening it fully, Michiru saw that the locker was, in fact, empty. Where is she? Where is Haruka?_

_"She left the school. My mom told me this morning!"_

_Whipping around, Michiru turned to see Usagi talking to Rei and Makoto. Walking up to them, Michiru asked, "Where? Where did she go? Why?"_

_Glaring at Michiru, Rei stepped forward and said, "Oh, I don't know, maybe, it might have been the constant taunting that she was recieving or the beatings that gave her stitches OR it could have been that a bitch, who thinks she knows everything ripped her heart out! Gee, but how would I know? What do you think, Makoto?"_

_"Wow, Rei. I believe that it was all of them." Makoto responded, eyeing Michiru with a look that could freeze the earth. _

_Walking away, Michiru could feel tears in her eyes. Gone. Gone. She was gone. And she didn't even say goodbye. _

_"Hey, babe. What's up?" Seiya screamed, running up behind Michiru._

_Shrugging him off, Michiru turned and said, "Not now, Sieya."_

_"Geez, got your panties in a bunch again. You should be happy! I just heard that Haruka has left the school. Now we are dyke-free."_

_'Oh god, what have I done?"_

It was hell after Haruka left. Usagi and the others felt like that they had a personal vendetta against Michiru and said catty things to her when they could. Now that his human punching bag was gone, Seiya put his mind on sex and begin to pressure Michiru for it constantly. It was awful and Michiru began to realize that she missed the blonde . Her hair. Her scent. She sat at their hideaway constantly, just to forget the pressures of her life. Michru began to hate herself in time. She had been a bully and had driven her best friend away. Haruka had been the only one who had truly known Michiru and Michiru had ruined her life. How could she have hated Haruka for loving her? She felt foolish and she couldn't apologize. Karma had won. The bully had fallen for the victim.

77777777777777777777777

Walking into the quaint cafe, Michiru ordered a lemonade and situated herself into a booth that had a wondeful view of the city. It was bustling and people walked around handling business and just enjoying life. Drinking her lemonade, Michiru thought about her situation with Haruka. How could she get through to her? Haruka seemed hellbent on not forgiving Michiru and even though, Michiru had expected this, it still hurt to see the hatred that Haruka held for the aquanette.

Michiru was broken from her thoughts by loud laughing that came from the booth in front of her, looking up she was shocked to see who she had learned was Haruka's cousin, the cellist, and the blonde, herself. Sitting down with a thud, Michiru blew air to blow the hair from her face and thought on what she should do.

Making up her mind, Michiru got up and went to sit down at their booth. Sitting down right across from Haruka, Michiru said, "Good day! How are you all! I did not expect to see you guys here!"

Haruka paled immediately and Michiru did a mental fist pump at the blonde's reaction. _Serves her right!_

Hikari seemed to shine even brighter ,if that was possible, and said, "Kaioh-san! How good it is to see you? I was so shocked when I heard that you had popped up at Haruka's concert."

"Oh! I am such a huge fan of Haruka's. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Michiru said, keeping her gaze firmly on Haruka.

Looking over at Haruka, it seemed that she had yet to recover from the shock. She sat motionless staring at Michiru. She seemed between running out of the restruant or just melting on to the floor from embarrassment. How the hell did Michiru Kaioh end up in the same restruant as them?

"Did Haruka mention that we are childhood friends?" Michiru asked Hirkari.

_Bitch! That Bitch! How dare she?_

_"_Really?" Diasuke exclaimed. "Well aren't we all just having blasts from the past?"

"Well, what do you mean by that, Mr. . ."

"Newa. Diasuke Mewa!"

"Oh. Well, Mewa-kun, what do you mean by that?"

Rolling her eyes, Hikari answered, "Diasuke saw this old flame that he was involved with back in high school at their concert last night."

"Wow, do you still like her, Mewa-kun?" Michiru asked.

Shaking his head, Diasuke said, "No, I mean, it ended pretty badly between us. Kami only know how many guys she cheated on me with! I believe she is only here now because I am famous and rich."

"It's funny how some girls think that can run all over you and come back." Haruka said, staring at Michiru as she said so.

"Well, maybe, the girl has realized that she has done wrong. Maybe she just wants what she used to have with that person." Michiru said, meeting Haruka's eye.

"Well-" Diasuke began.

"What if what she had she can never get back? Why should be allowed to be happy after all she has done?" Haruka interupted.

"Because she realized what she had done is wrong. Maybe she can never forgive herself for what has happened, and she needs that person to say that she forgives her and that she loves me too."

And with that Michiru realized that she was crying. It was no use. Haruka would never forgive her. Getting up, she laid down money to pay for her lemonade.

"Sumimasen. I do believe that it is time for me to go. Haruka, I had cooked breakfast for you in my hotel. It a shame that you did not come, but it is okay, I get the message. " Bowing to Hikari and Diasuke, Michiru made her leave.

Coming out of the cafe, she realized that it had begun to rain. _Good. It matches my mood._And with that Kaioh Michiru disappeared with into the storm.

Back at the cafe, Diasuke and Hikari looked at Haruka with baffled expressions.

"She cooked you breakfast?"


	8. Guilty

Haruka felt bad. It was as simple as that. Walking back to the hotel, she didn't miss the looks Hikari and Diasuke exchanged between each other. The looks ranged from confused to amused then right back to just being confused. But yet, neither asked questions. It wasn't because they weren't curious or because they were afraid that they would be facing Haruka's wrath, but because they could tell that Haruka was already guilty-tripping herself.

'Maybe, I shouldn't have been that harsh. A simple 'go away' would have worked.' Haruka thought as she soaked in her room's bath. 'But she was just so goddamn adamant on talking to me and trying to be my friend again!'

The one thing that confused Haruka was what made Michiru think that she deserved Haruka's friendship after all that happened. Haruka couldn't help but wonder what happened around that time after she moved.

'Seiya probably just broke up with her and she must have gotten lonely. No one to fawn over her. . .'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door, opening revealing Hikari.

Sitting on the floor near the bath, Hikari said quietly, "Long day, huh?"

"Yeah. . ." Haruka said, turning to face the wall.

Hikari nodded and stared at the fogged mirror. The only sound that filled the room was the swishing of the water and the dripping of the faucet.

"Was that her?" Hikari said, trying again to get Haruka to open up.

"What?" Haruka said, turning to face Hikari fully.

"When you and obaasan were settling in, I used to hear her and otousan talking about why you guys moved in the first place. They used to talk about a girl who was tormenting you. . ."

Turning to face the wall again, Haruka just bowed her head. She sighed deeply and just stared at the intricate lines that adorned the wall. Realizing that she would be getting nowhere today, Hikari got up and leave.

Right as she reached the door, she could hear small sobs echo off the walls of the restroom. Turning around, she exclaimed, "I am your best friend. I used to tell you everything. But you always close yourself off, always dealing with stuff on your own! I never asked about that girl before and now after so much time, I feel that I deserve an answer!"

Turning to face Hikari again, Haruka screamed, "It was none of your business. And it isn't now!"

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS! So, I guess when Sei broke my heart that was none of your business! But you had made me talk about it! And you know what it had made me feel better! You don't have to carry everything around on your shoulder, Haruka, you're killing yourself!"

And with that Hikari ran out of the room, making Haruka feel like a double loser.

90909090909

Haruka sat in the tub until the water was freezing and she felt numb. Making a final decision, she got out of the tub. Drying herself off and putting on her favorite sweats, she headed to where she knew Hikari would be.

When she and Hikari first begin taking off with their careers, going from hotel to hotel, they had this running joke of breaking onto the roof of every hotel that they booked. It was fun sport and the view was always breathtaking. Despite the hostilities between them, it was no different. Coming up beside her cousin, Haruka could feel her breath leave her as she took in the view. The lite city gleamed beautifully and made her feel peaceful inside, only strengthening her resolve.

"I met Michiru, when I was eight. She grew up right down the street from me, but I guess I didn't know who she was until her father died from cancer when she was nine, sometime around there, we became inseparable. . ."

Haruka looked over to see if Hikari was listening. She was met with eyes that matched her own.

"I am listening. . ."

Continuing, Haruka said, "I didn't even know I was in love with her, at first. It took me a moment, but when I saw her crying, I just wanted to protect her. And I did everything I could to make her happy. She was so beautiful, even then and she still is. But after her dad died, it seemed that she lost sight of herself and started listening to the influences of her mother. . ."

9999999999999

_**1998**_

A girl with lovely aquamarine hair sat Indian-style, looking up at the clouds. Sighing, she turned to her blonde friend, who lay on her back.

"Haruka, I want to be famous. . ." the girl stated, still staring at the clouds.

Sitting up, Haruka said, "And you can. You have a wonderful future as a violinist."

Shifting uncomfortably, the aquanette stated, "Well mommy has been talking about enrolling me in some pageants and getting my name out there. She really wants me to be a model."

"What? What about your dream of being a violinist? I thought that was all you wanted!"

"Well, mom thinks that I should be a model. She says my beauty will get me farther. She barely lets me play my violin anymore. And I guess that's for the best. . .

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

. . . and I don't think her mother meant to do that to Michiru. It was just that she didn't know that she was smothering Michiru. And all Michiru wanted to was just please her mother. She knew that she was all her mother had."

Stopping to look back out at the sparkling city, Haruka let peaceful silence fall over the two.

After containing her curiosity for years, Hikari asked, "But, why would that cause you to leave?"

Taking in a breath and releasing it, Haruka said "It began with when I realized that I was in love her. . . "

4444444444444444444444

Late 2003

At the start of their ninth grade year, it seemed that Michiru and Haruka were still as close as when they were ten, until Michiru met Seiya at the end of summer. By the time school started, they were an item and Michiru was claiming that she was in love. It didn't bother Haruka at first. Seiya didn't cut into their time together and like all the other times, Haruka thought that Seiya was just a passing phase.

Haruka, herself, secretly begin to date a girl from her track team. It was a nice and refreshing getaway from her normal life, but Haruka couldn't shake her thoughts from Michiru as she and Elsa sat in the movies or in a restaurant. Elsa couldn't make Haruka feel like Michiru made her feel every day. And soon, it was, like, she was kissing Michiru when she kissed Elsa. And soon she got jealous of Seiya and Michiru's relationship. She couldn't stand their inside jokes and the way they would just say sweet things to each other. It sickened her. She loved Michiru and she had to tell her.

They were sitting at a park on swings, near the ravine, talking and before Haruka knew it she was kissing Michiru and Michiru had responded. But, Haruka couldn't have even fathomed that Seiya was spying on them. Couldn't have fathomed that someone could have even guessed that she loved Michiru before she could even have figured it out for herself.

"You fucking dyke. How long have you loved Michiru?"

99999999999999999999999

Haruka couldn't even feel the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She had cried so many times, but this time, it felt good. She had finally let it out and it felt good.

Hikari wrapped her arms around her cousin. She would never have guessed that this was Haruka's big secret. This was her pain.

The cousins looked out into the city as it twinkled.


	9. Forgiveness

HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOO! Happy summer! Congrats to all those who are graduating, may it be from High School or from College. I am sorry that is was taking me so long! After this long freshman year in college, I just needed a break. . .So anyway in this chapter, I take a jab at Americans. But chill out, I am an American. While writing, I kept thinking about the scene in Finding Nemo. When Marlon was explaining that a diver had stolen Nemo, the two wanna be vegetarians were like, " Probably an American! Gah, they think they own everything!" And if any of you are wondering who Tyra Banks is. She is a renowned model who is credited for not being one of the first African American models but also for introducing curves into the modeling world. And we all know that Michiru has curves aplenty!

I do not own Sailor Moon! Enjoy!

You can't model for the rest of your life, so it is important to diversify your career. –Tyra Banks

66666666666

Michiru counted to ten slowly as the elevator slowly rose to the 8th floor. She could feel her heart jump with each ding of the elevator. She felt like fainting. Pain racked through her hands as she squeezed the Marine Cathedral's case tighter in her hand. The pain comforted her in some weird way. It told her that this was not a dream. That this was really happening. That she was actually doing something that _she_ wanted to do. As the elevator doors opened, Michiru found herself being greeted by an over enthusiastic receptionist. She could see in the receptionist eyes the skepticism that a well renowned model could play as well as her newly acquired agent said that she could. As she examined her surroundings, Michiru could hardly believe that a mere idea had brought her to this very moment.

444444444444444

_Returning to her hotel, Michiru immediately began to strip down to take a calming bath. Water had always been her place to just think. And right now, she really needed to think. Throwing her soaked clothes on the floor, she ran to the bathroom to run a warm bath. As she watched the porcelain tub fill with water, she thought about what Haruka had said. Haruka words had shaken her to the core. Michiru couldn't help but feel absolute despair. It was a heavy feeling and was proving to be too much for Michiru. _

'_So this is depression.' Michiru thought as she sunk slowly into the deep water. _

_The water proved to be an immediate remedy. Michiru could feel her mind go blank as tiredness claimed her body. . . _

_777777777777777777777777_

Michiru had awaken with a feeling of being renewed but she couldn't for the life of her remember the eerie dream that she had had while she soaked in the tub but it had led her to the Okasawo's door. Akia was reportedly a very good manager. She could get anybody _anywhere_. The problem with that was that no one could afford her. Well, except the people who had already made it but, who would need a manager by then? Michiru had approached her saying that she had needed a career change and a new light shining on her. Akia was skeptical at first until she heard Michiru play. She had immediately set Michiru up an appointment with Hariati, a music producer, who had just taken control of a music company that had always produced the best.

They were eager to give Michiru a chance. Classic musicians seemed to be the thing right now thanks to Tenoh Haruka.

Michiru stepped into Hariati's office. It was brightly lit and lavishly decorated as if to say 'I'm the CEO, not you!' But the man that sat behind the desk looked like a jolly Santa Claus or better yet, a Mrs. Claus. His face exuberated a calm kindness and a patience that a man working in his field shouldn't have. It was unsettling, in many ways.

"Michiru! How nice to see you, my dear!" Hariati exclaimed as he got up to give Michiru a hug.

Michiru blushed a bright red as she felt a weight press on her butt. She would have been offended if it wasn't for the fact that the man was so short that he had no choice but to lay his hand there. And he seemed oblivious to the fact that he may have been molesting her. _Americans! _

Backing up slowly out of the man's reach, Michiru bowed to Hariati and said, "Thank you for allowing me to come here and audition."

Realizing his manners, Hariati rushed to bow and stuttered, "Y-y-yes, ma'am. You are known worldwide for your beauty, may I ask why the sudden change in careers?"

"Mr. Hariati, I cannot give you an honest answer because I do not know. But being a famous violinist has always been a dream of mine and I am hoping that you can help me realize it."

Seeming satisfied with the answer, Hariati made his way to his desk. Letting out a tired sigh, he said, "Well, Miss Kaioh, let's begin the audition, shall we?"

"Yes." Michiru walked over to where her case sat and opened it. She hadn't seen her violin in years. It was a foreign sight to her eyes. Her violin looked the same but it seemed to say, 'you have betrayed me.'

Picking up the violin, she went to stand in front of Mr. Hariati. Putting the violin under her chin, she began to play. She didn't know what she was playing or how long she played; she would have kept up for hours, if it hadn't been for a gentle touch on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes to see Hariati looking at her with tender eyes.

"You're in."

Looking down at her violin, Michiru whispered, "I missed you too."

444444444444444444444444444

Hikari was no stranger to the bleachers that she set on. She watched anxious as the racecar came close to ramming into another wall on the circuit before her. Haruka was really cutting it close. She was always daring when she was on the circuit but not it just seemed like she was trying to commit suicide by racetrack.

After the talk that they had had on the roof of Moscow, they had returned to Japan, where Haruka had rented out a circuit and had been on it since then. It was Haruka's way of putting up her walls again. The car was, like, her barrier. She was unreachable and all Hikari could do was sit back and watch as Haruka vented.

33333333333333333333

Haruka growled in frustration as her car swerved ungracefully towards the walls of the track. She was losing it. She was losing control and she hated that. How could one person get under someone's skin with just their mere appearance? She couldn't get Michiru out of her head. The way her eyes watered under Haruka's unwavering gaze, the way she stormed out into the rain . . . Haruka couldn't take it! After all these years and after all the things Michiru had done, Haruka had to admit that she still didn't want to see the aquanette hurt. She had even managed to hurt Hikari in the process. She had to get a grip.

As she turned another curve, she thought about Hikari's suggestion.

_The beautiful city of Moscow gleamed brightly as visitors to the marvelous city enjoyed themselves down on the streets below. Hikari felt so big, standing on top of the roof. Next to her stood her boyish cousin, who looked as if she didn't know what to do with herself. Despite Haruka's misery at her current situation with the aqua-haired supermodel, Hikari couldn't help but feel some type of pride at the events that had transpired tonight. Haruka had finally opened up to her. She had finally told Hikari why she and obaasan had been forced to move to Kyoto in the first place. Hikari finally knew what had been plaguing her for so many years. If it weren't for the fact that Haruka was beside her, Hikari would have laughed out loud. Who knew that it had been a mere woman that had brought Haruka to the brink of destruction so many years ago? _

_In all the years that Hikari had known Haruka, Hikari had never known Haruka to waste two thoughts on a woman. Sure, Haruka had had her trysts with women but she had never taken the women seriously. None of them had ever reached girlfriend status. _

'_She must have really loved Michiru Kaioh' Hikari thought. _

_Sneaking glances at her cousin, Hikari could see that the model definitely had an effect on the blonde now like she did so many years ago. As much as she hated the model, Hikari could see that as much as the blonde wanted to deny it, Haruka really wanted and may need Michiru in her life._

_Sighing, Hikari said, "You know I have always loved the stars."_

_Hikari laughed inwardly at the baffled look Haruka gave her. Steeling herself for the lashing she was about to get, Hikari said, "Maybe, you should call her. I bet it won't be half so bad to be friends with her. I'm sure you can come to forgive her and love her the way you used to."_

_Cringing at the verbal beating she was about to take, Hikari was startled to find that she was met with silence. _

"_Haruka?"_

"_Who ever said that I had stopped loving her?"_

_44444444444444444444444444_

Slamming her fist against the steering wheel, Haruka let out a string of curses. She shouldn't have said that. How could she have said something like that aloud? How could she have admitted something like that to Hikari that she had been denying all these years? Damn Hikari and her way of mediating.

Should she call Michiru? Hikari wouldn't drop the subject if she did. Finally stopping the car, Haruka stepped out. Sighing, she wondered what string of events would happen once she started to talk to Michiru again. Somehow, she knew it wouldn't bode well for her blood pressure.


	10. Determination

A career is wonderful, but you can't curl up with it on a cold night.  
><strong>Marilyn Monroe<strong>

**66666666666666666666666666**

Pure elation, that is the feeling that she could describe feeling as she walked through throngs of people. Everywhere she looked, extravagantly dressed people cast adoring glances at her and nodded their approval as she walked on by. Michiru had learned that fans where everything and you needed their support to stay afloat. But right now, she could care less about their approval. She was on cloud nine. And she had been there, floating, since her first charity concert almost a month ago. Michiru was used to being on top, sure, but not like this. Modeling had never brought her this out-of-body experience that she was having. She wanted to scream and share her ecstasy with everyone.

But would they understand? Looking around, Michiru knew that they wouldn't. Some were all pompous, idiotic people, who came to these galas, so they could feel like intellectuals. They didn't understand the true passion that Michiru had when she played or painted.

_No! _Michiru whispered_. I will not bring myself down. Not tonight. _

But even as she whispered those worlds, she could feel a heavy darkness settle onto her creamy white shoulders.

**33333333333333333333333**

In a startling two months, Kaioh Michiru had managed to not only raised thousands of dollars for charity, but had also gained a mass following of fans, that not only admired her beauty but her vast intellect and skill when it came to the arts. Upon starting her newfound musical career, she was encouraged by Akia to include some of the artwork that she had seen in Michiru's flat.

Even though, Michiru absolutely refused to sell the paints, they had done the trick and were capturing worldwide attention. But with all the success, Akia had to admit to herself that this was not going to be enough. Though he showed a friendly veneer to his clients, he was not so friendly with their agents, and Hariati was demanding that Michiru have a concert in the next two months or she would be put on probation. Akia, though a hardened agent with many credentials, could not bring herself to tell Michiru this. Like the rest of the world, she had fallen in love with Michiru. She was kind and generous. She truly had a passion for what she was doing. And since, the start of the first charity concert, Michiru had had this dreamy look on her face and Akia didn't want to see that spark extinguished. No, not by her hand.

Akia had an idea and Michiru would not like it. Not one bit.

**333333333333333**

_The esteemed agent and her client sat in a posh restaurant away from the other diners. They seemed to be in happy mood, as they toasted to Michiru's newly acquired contract. _

"_Wow, Michiru, I knew that you could do it! How come you never tried to pursue a career in music in the first place?" Akia asked, as she gulped down her scotch. _

_Seating down her martini, Michiru said, "Well, my mother never wanted me to go into music. . ."_

"_Well, what a waste of talent! Who taught you to play the violin?"_

"_My late father. . ."_

"_He must be proud."_

_And for the first time that night, Michiru gave a real smile._

"_I hope that he is."_

_The two women ate their food quietly for a few minutes before Akia put down her fork, looking intently at Michiru._

"_You know," she started, "I have been thinking that you could work with Tenoh Haruka and her band. It would be a great start and. . . . "_

_CLANG! Michiru dropped her fork, abruptly onto her plate._

"_No", she said. "No Tenoh Haruka. I can do this on my own."_

_Shocked by Michiru's uncharacteristic outburst, __Okasawo__ Akia dropped the subject matter of Tenoh Haruka, but her mind still whirred with the idea. _

Akia had not brought up the subject matter of Tenoh anymore, not to Michiru anyway. But she had run the idea by Hariati, who had helped her get into contact with a Tenoh Hikari, who Akia could only guess was related to the aforementioned Tenoh. Akia was taken aback by Hikari-san's eagerness to get their two clients together.

It made her wonder if there was something between the Tenoh and Michiru. But she didn't want Michiru to be aggravated and that is why she felt a burning shame when she saw two mops of blonde hair walk into the door of the gala.

Michiru was going to have a fit.

**222222222222**

Haruka knew that deciding to give Michiru another chance as a friend was going to be the death of her. Two days ago, she had decided to give her racecar a break and as soon as she had set foot out of the car, Hikari had been on her back about calling Michiru. Haruka could only roll her eyes at Hikari. Hikari was a hopeless romantic. She was so easy to read. She was adamant on getting Haruka and Michiru back together. But Haruka didn't want anything to do with Michiru romantically or even, sexually. Oh no, she was not going to be that stupid. She hoped helping Michiru with her career would help her befriend the aquanette again. To be completely honest, she actually didn't want to be within such a close range of Michiru. She was afraid, she could admit, of falling in love again with Michiru and even though, she knew the aquanette would catch her with open arms, she did **NOT** want to fall in love with Michiru again. It was confusing she knew. Why not fall back in love with your first love and live happily ever after? It sounded like a cheesy manga. It was what Hikari wanted. It was what Michiru wanted. Hell! It seemed as if even what Diasuke wanted that!

But Haruka knew that taking Michiru would be the equivalent of hugging that black monster that was on her back. She just wanted to get rid of that monster that had been riding her back for so many years. She felt that forgiving Michiru would help her move on with her life and give her chance to find something real with another woman. She was too embarrassed to admit that to anyone, not even Hikari, that that was what she wanted most. She just wanted the feeling of being in love again. It was good feeling and she hadn't felt it in so long. She had forgotten what it was like. She knew that she could never fully forgive Michiru.

In the end, Haruka could only guess that the monster on her back _**was **_Michiru. Michiru was her darkness.

As she spotted the radiant aquanette, she knew that it would be difficult. But it had to be done. It was time to finally face her demon.

**333333333333**

Michiru had to rub her eyes twice at the unlikely sight that seemed to be standing before her. The two tall Tenohs stood before her, one smiling and looking radiant in a creamy blue dress. And the other with the ever present scowl that she seemed to be born with. Her first thought was to scream. She had decided that night in the hotel that she didn't need Haruka. She would show her that she wasn't the spoiled girl that she had been. She could do things on her own now.

"Michiru . . ." Aki said, cautiously. "Haruka has agreed that it would be a good idea if you two would be able to work together on a single that would be able to further launch your career. . "

The words seemed to hang in the air around the four people. Time seemed to freeze for Michiru.

Smiling her best top model smile, she said, "That is really kind of Haruka to think up such a thoughtful idea. But I am afraid that I will have to decline."

The looks on the faces of the other three seemed to range from shock to sadness to bemused as the aquanette turned on her heel and headed towards the balcony.

"Michiru!" a voice shouted behind her. "Michiru!"

Michiru turned to see her bespectacled manager running up behind her.

"Michiru, you need them. We need to have for profit concert."

"I could do it on my own, Akia-san. I don't need them. And I don't appreciate you going to behind my back to bring them here."

Akia blushed shameful red at the look of hurt on the girl's face.

"I know I was wrong to go behind you on this matter. But you are closed to being put on probation if you don't have a for profit concert soon. You could be dropped."

Michiru flinched at the news of being on probation. She had been on probation before with the modeling agency and it had not been a good feeling.

"I understand, Akia. I can do this. I just need you to trust me."

And with that the aquanette walked out onto the balcony.

**3333333333**

Michiru knew that it was rude to skip out on her own party but she didn't want anyone to see her cry. As a cool wind hit her face, she thought back to the scene that had just played out. Haruka had come to help her. It was flattering and she should be happy that the blonde wanted to be in the same room with her. But it all felt wrong to her. She wanted Haruka, she wasn't going to deny. But she wanted Haruka to come to Michiru on her own and she wanted her to come with an 'I love you'. An honest 'I love you'. Every time, Haruka looked at Michiru, she could see the pain and distrust behind the blonde's eyes and Michiru knew that it was caused by Michiru. Haruka didn't want Michiru in the same way that she wanted Haruka.

Haruka still saw her as that spoiled, selfish girl. Michiru wanted her to know that she had changed. She wanted her to know that she had been in love with Haruka since they were thirteen and that she had been scared. And she wanted her to know that she was sorry for all those times she laughed at Haruka being bullied.

She just wanted Haruka to stop looking at her like she was a monster.


	11. The Start

To want your dream is to want a hard life of pain, happiness, and fear. It wouldn't be a dream at all if it didn't have a struggle.

**Unknown**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT**

In her studio, Michiru paced back in forth. So this was the life of musician. . . She had never known how difficult it was. She hadn't tried to write a piece in years but while she was modeling sometimes a note would pop into her head followed by another. And before Michiru had known it, she would have a fully furnished piece of art blasting in her head. But the moment that she had to actually TRY to, she had writer's block.

Murmuring an unladylike curse, Michiru collapsed into a chair. But within a minute, she was up and pacing again. That wasn't the least of her problems. It had been two weeks since her last charity banquet. As she had suspected, people were getting tired of hearing the same thing and her sponsors had closed their wallets tight, demanding to hear more.

But that still was not the least of her worries, in those two weeks, Haruka had somehow managed to start dating someone. The thought of it sent Michiru flying all over the room again. She felt like such a teen but no one should have been allowed to touch or kiss Haruka. No one except her. It was so unfair.

Sighing she sat down again, she was starting to get depressed.

This was not the way she wanted everything to turn out. Grabbing her violin, she began to play a soft melody. It was one her dad used to play for her when she was younger and it had been the first piece that she had learned to play. It had always soothed her.

As the song begin to reach it's climax, Michiru felt her shoulders relax. She couldn't really be that mad, could she? She had had her chance and she had blown it. And Michiru loved Haruka so much that she wanted to see her smile the way she had been smiling since she had started dating her new girlfriend. But still. . .

As her emotions warped again, Michiru begin to steer her violin until her Marine Cathedral screamed her unrest. This was maddening. Why did it have to be her though? Another scream, another cry. Haruka could have chosen _anybody_! Her violin cried in anger and anguish. Finally, Michiru couldn't take the emotional distress and dropped her violin with a sob. As she opened her eyes, she flinched at the newspaper that sat across from her. Staring back at her was the handsome face of Haruka and the gleaming face of Michiru's enemy, Anya de Burge.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY**

It had been an exciting two weeks for Haruka. Or should she say a busy one? Her grandma had told her that if you are desperate, no matter how well you tried to hide it, it would show in your words or in your actions. And wanting to be as honest with herself as she possibly could, Haruka was past desperate. She was the embodiment of desperate. She had pinned for Michiru her whole life and had never really had a serious girlfriend. Until now!

Haruka grinned to herself as she thought of Anya de Burge, a phenomenal woman who was funny, sweet and sassy. And Haruka begin to drool when she thought of the Russian beauty's raven black hair, her piercing green eyes, and not to mention, her heartbreaking curves. Looking at Anya, Haruka could actually believe there was a god.

Her past two weeks with Anya had been heaven. They had gone to a carnival, where Anya had proven to be a worthy opponent in both bumper cars and laser tag. Then Anya had taught her how to fish on Anya's own private yacht. It had been admittedly the best time she had had in years.

She had laughed until she cried with Anya and it looked like this relationship would be able to last. Haruka felt like she was in love again and that idea made her even more giddy.

Not once had she been with Anya and thought of Michiru. There had not been those irksome comparisons that had originally drove Haruka from women. It had been Anya that she saw and continued to see every time she looked to Anya.

She also had a feeling that her (completely unintended) celibacy was about to end. Even though, Anya had said that she would prefer them to wait, the more time they spent together, the more they begin to make out and it tended to get hotter and hotter. It made Haruka excited, knowing that soon her desperation streak would end. She would start to have sex again. She would get into fights with Anya, make up with her, and then have make-up sex with her. And if things got bad, she would break up with Anya. Would it break her heart? Yes. But what made her happy was the fact that she could feel again. She was done with being hollow. She wanted to start living life again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hikari watched from the couch as Haruka bounced around like a love sick anime character on crack. It endearing and annoying at the same time. Haruka was so happy that it made her happy but it alarmed her how quickly it seemed that she had fallen for this Anya woman. She didn't want to see Haruka hurt again, not when she was finally given an adequate chance to make peace with Michiru.

"Pay up."

Turning to grin at Diasuke, Hikari said, "Not yet."

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

****Michiru looked proudly at her finished product. While pacing, she had decided to just start her album off with a single that she was familiar with. Her dad's song would be her first single. After tweaking what she had recorded before earlier in the day, she submitted to Okasawo-san, who had literally squealed with glee. She promised that she would have forwarded to the agency tommorow. Now all Michiru had to do was wait for the agency apporval. She felt good. Her dad had loved that melody and Michiru was happy that now the whole world was going to get to hear it and know the story behind it.

And now it seemed that she had one problem out of the way. Crashing on her suede couch, Michiru let out a satisfied sigh.

She hadn't realized she had drifted off until she felt her phone vibrate on the coffee table. Picking it up, her eyes rose in alarm as she read the message.

_He_ had found her again.

Michiru swallowed the lump in her through as she reread the message.

_"Did you really think you could hide from me, you bitch? I will always find you! I love you!_

Putting down the phone, she shakily went to lock the door.

__Feeling tears trickle down her cheeks, she remorsely lamented on how it seemed her life sucked at every turn. Who was she kidding? She would never be able to escape her past.


	12. Shame

_Yes, I know it had been a while but I am getting back into the grove of writing again and you will be seeing a lot more of me, so don't lose faith in me, if you had any. . ._

_This story is a special tribute to my good friend nitrogirl, who turns either 19 or 20 today, I have no idea which! lol some friend I am, right? You are the only woman that I can talk to Sailor Moon about and not feel like a completely Nerd Mcspazatron, so thanks! I hope we are friends for many years to come! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_And thank you everyone else who has stuck with The Ravine and reviewed! Thanks!_

_I hope everyone enjoys! _

_-kikyoinu_

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Shame.

That was a feeling Haruka hadn't woken up feeling in a while. At first, when the first early morning rays of light had kissed her eyes, she had woken feeling very relaxed and . . . _satisfied. _A slow smile had spread across her face as she had realized that she had had sex last night. That was a fact of which had been verified by the stickiness that she could feel between her legs.

Her body felt lax and she felt as if she could melt onto the floor. But the buttery feeling had disappeared as soon as she had turned around, facing her bedmate. Instead of the jet black hair of her new Russian model girlfriend, she was met with the shocking sight of aqua green locks.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks before. . .<em>

She could have scream in horror if it hadn't been for the fact that someone would have come rushing in and she would have been forced to explain. Trembling, she began to dial a number. She had a situation and of course, she felt that her new agent, Okasawo Akio, deserved to know about it.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Akio-san, I have a problem."

Alarmed by Michiru's shaking voice, Akio immediately sat up, "Michiru? What's wrong? You sound distraught."

"I am a little frightened, Akio, you see, when I was a model starting up, I dated a guy. Just a simple guy, someone I had met in college, but well, he became more serious about me then I was about him and since my break up with him, he has since been stalking me. He has done it on and off for a couple years. And once, I contracted with Victoria's Secret, they encouraged me to take legal action . . . but, he disappeared before anything could happen . . . and now. . . "

Michiru's voice was breaking with the sobs that raked her body. "I am terrified. He just sent me a text . . . and I know it's him. . ."

Akio's heart fell as she listened to Michiru sob on the other side of the phone. "Say no more, Michiru. I will get a personal friend from the Kyoto police force to help. In the meantime, try not to go out alone. Where are you now?"

"I am at the Shibaya studio. "

"Well, stay there. I will come escort you home. Be sure to warn the desk assistant of any intruders. I am leaving now. Stay safe Michiru."

By the time, Michiru had made it home, Akio had already arranged for a new alarm system to be installed and she had already alerted her friend of the situation.

Before checking all the doors and every room in the apartment, Michiru had almost forgotten her father's track.

"Akio, here, this is something I whipped up today. I am sure that you and Hariati-san will enjoy it very much. Thank you for helping me today." Bowing to Akio, Michiru double checked the locks and then went to run herself a much needed bath.

Michiru had decided after the scare yesterday that she should just take it easy, so she tied her hair in a bun and threw on sweats. After scrubbing all corners of the house and watching the alarm guy install the alarm, she was left only with entertaining herself.

She didn't own a television set because she thought it was distracting or at least, that was her dad used to say. After some thought, she decided that taking a nap might help. She had learned during the modeling biz that you should always take a nap when you could because you didn't know when you'd get the chance to next time. But as she was finally beginning to drift off, a rapid knocking snapped whatever tiredness that she may have had.

Stepping tentatively to the door, her heart nearly stopped as her cerulean eyes focused themselves onto the form Haruka Tenoh.

"Haruka! Come in! Come in! Please, come in! I-I-I just finished cleaning. "

Haruka step into the apartment, eyeing her surroundings. Michiru's apartment was quaint and comfortable, styled to be simple. Haruka could place a bet with full confidence that Michiru hadn't chosen any of the furniture in the house, but instead, she said, "Nice place."

"Thank you, but it is only temporary until I can find a new place. You know, I just moved back to Kyoto this year from Tokyo. Would you like some tea or water?"

"Water would be fine, thanks."

After serving Haruka with a glass of water, the two sat there awkwardly, silence enclosing the space around them. Michiru drum her fingers on the Formica counter, trying to think of something to say to Haruka, but the blonde's presence piqued her curiosity, silencing any voice that she had had.

Knowing that she would have to speak first, Haruka said, "So I have been thinking a lot about what you said and I've come to the conclusion that you are right. I shouldn't hold on to something that happened so long ago. It is going to take a while to fully forgive you, but I would like it if you and I could hang out sometime."

Sinking in her seat, she chanced a look at Michiru, who was sitting entranced in her seat. Haruka had only opened her mouth half way before, she was engulfed in a wave of floral scent that was Michiru.

Pulling back from Haruka, Michiru exclaimed, "Thank you, Haruka. I know you and I will be as close as we were before, once you start to give me a chance. Actually I have nothing to do today, so maybe we could start bonding now."

"Well, actually, Michiru, I have a date with my girlfriend Anya tonight that I have to prepare for, but Anya is having this party in a couple of days that I was really hoping you could attend."

Upon hearing Anya's name, Michiru's happiness deflated, "Oh, Anya. Yeah, I know her. Sure, I would love to attend."

"Cool!" Haruka said, as she got up to leave. "Look, I gotta go. But I will text you the details, ok?"

"Yeah, cool. Good-bye, Haruka."

"Good-bye, Michiru."

Even though she had said her good-byes, Haruka lingered a bit before finally walking out of Michiru's apartment. Walking to the elevator, she marveled over the strange feeling that she was feeling or the lack thereof. Back in that apartment, she had looked at Michiru and felt nothing. Zip. Nada.

But as she stepped into the elevator, she couldn't wonder if that was a bad thing or a good thing?

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Michiru opened her eyes slightly at the of the hotel door closing ever so slowly. As soon as she was sure that Haruka was gone, she sat up. She had been awake the whole time Haruka had been dressing frantically to leave the hotel room. To leave her.

It hurt to know that Haruka was probably about to go back to Anya and pretend that their steamy night hadn't happened, but Michiru knew that Haruka knew that she couldn't hide anymore.

Haruka loved her and there was no way that she could run anymore. So she could run to back to Anya, it didn't matter anymore, because she would be back.

* * *

><p>The Logic of Reviewing: It makes me feel better and you would be my hero!<p> 


End file.
